The Ghost part 3
by Fire Byrd
Summary: Is Marco's friend really dead?


  


The Ghost part 3  
Note to readers:: Oh oh oh LOOK! SMALLER font! And be careful, it has spoilers for #35.::  


I walked in to my house, I knew my dad would not be there since I was getting out early and he **should** be at work. But when I walked in to the living room to head up the stairs to my room. I saw a light hair man holding a dark hair woman bent other a wet news paper on the coffee in front of the couch. The man was my dad and the woman my step-Mom. My dad looked up at me, his eyes red. Like Jake this morning.   
  
"Marco?" My step-Mom asked. "Marco, I think we need to talk," She said in one of those 'Let's drive a new knifed through Marco's side today' tone.   
"What do we need to 'talk' about?" I asked as looked at my dad for a sign that all hell was not going to brake lose.   
"Marco, It's about F. B." She said trying to be a Mom. Yeah right. Like I really needed this, all I wanted to do was find whoever killed her and deliver my kind of justice.   
"Marco? Marco? Are you even listing to us?" My dad asked waving his hand in front of me. I guess I had been daydreaming of how I was going to deliver my justice. "Jeremy, I think Marco could use some time alone by himself," my step-Mom said. I let out a sight, relived. They then let me pass on up to my room. Once there I took F. B.'s diary out of my jacket and placed it on the night stand right by the picture of my Mom. I then set on my bed looking at the two objets. They were both things of people I had loved and still did. I looked at my door just as that stupid poodle of hers poked it's nose throw the crack between the door and the wall. For some reason I let **him** come it, that's one thing I had never done before. I was just to drain of energy to yell at him. I finally just lay back on my bed and turned my head to look at the book again. I reached over and grabbed the book. It wasn't until then that I saw the lock on the diary. I wondered how I was going to open it; F. B.'s aunt hadn't given me a key. Like an idiot I just stared at the lock, I guess hoping it would open by itself.   
  
Maybe that's why it did.   
  
The mutt started to wimpier and scratch at the door like mad. The lock on the diary moved slowly, then finely unlocked itself. I carefully put it down on the bed so I could let the dog out. I had my back to the door when a slight breeze started blowing through my room. I looked at the windows in my room to make sure that they were closed. They were.   
  
The wind blow the book open right to the first page. The dog's whimpering had gotten so bad that I could not handle it anymore and let him out. I then when back to my bed. "Oooookay this is way too weird, even for me," I said as I turn on my stereo up to drown out the sound of anything that may happen up here. I went back to my bed and started to read the book. The ink was red as I knew it would be, F. B. only wrote in red. In side the front cover was a note to me. _Marco, I know the tale I will tell will sound like some mad persons ranting but it's true. I know from the day I meet you that you were not one of them, but you must warn the world after I am gone.  
F. B._  
  
_ Marco I know I don't have a lot of time to tell you what I know, they know I know about them, but I will tell you all that I know.  
As you know my aunt is a famous writer of teen books. That's why we moved here. It started a few mouth before we did, my aunt's books were getting more and more well known. And that's when we keep getting calls from this group called_ _The Sharing._   
  
I know that group all to well, you see The Sharing is a front of the Yeerks. They use it to find people to make their slaves. I kept reading.  
  
_They wanted us to move here, so we could be more involved with them, my aunt accepted there offer to find us a house and set me up at a school. But Marco beware of them they are not what they seem._ Oh like I have never heard that before. _They are really slugs from outer space, they are here to take over the world. They want to use my aunt to help them with there planes. If they get my aunt to be their slave then all might be lost. I know her fans would do anything she tells them to do, like join the Sharing. I found out about their evil plot when I went to a meeting, I snuck in to the "the inner circle" Meeting and heard them talking about what the "Andalite bandits" had done since last time. I keep listening trying to make sense of what they were talking about. I finely did when they brought a young girl, she was trying to get a way, then they brought out a sliver tube and took out what looked like a slug and let it crawl in to her ear. A person walked up to her then and asked her if she had control over her "host". After that she just walked out after what acting like nothing had happen. I got my butt out of the meeting after that. On the way home I came to the conclusion, that there was no one I could really trust, after what I saw there at the meeting. But there was a new idea in my mind, what about the Andalite bandits? What were they? I knew when they talked about the them they had a lot of fear in their voices. They might be able to help me. But what were they and where are they? I didn't have time to look for them in my old town, we moved here the day after that." It was weird F. B. has always known about the Yeerks but never said anything, _I know that feeling, of wanted to warn everyone but also fearing of your own life and family. I was getting to tired to even hold my eyes open, the next thing I know I am in a car, speeding down a road at 90mph. 


End file.
